Sage Of Fire
by nikalove345
Summary: Jacob feels lost and finds himself face to face with someone unexpected. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black stood in front of Bella Swains doorstep, he did not know if he should enter. He smelt the blood sucker inside and he did not feel like fighting, the shape shifter only wanted to be comforted by his best friend. He looked up at the full moon, it was a clear night but his own mind was cloudy. The young man could not pinpoint what exactly was wrong but his heart felt heavy in his chest. 'Why do I feel so restless and lonely' he asked himself. His dark eyes looked towards the moon again, as though it would answer his unspoken question. There was a sound to his left and so he turned towards it, smelling Edward's scent before he actually saw him. Jacob's back straightened and his eyes narrowed but he made no other aggressive actions. He simply turned back towards the full moon. Out the corner of his eye he saw Edward lay his lean body against the railing and stare up at the moon also. After a few minutes the silence became comfortable and the young shifter's posture relaxed but his heart did not. He wanted to see Bella, he wanted something but he was not sure what it was, comfort maybe, he was beginning to think that his human side wanted more companionship then his lone wolf side did. He turned to the door again, willing himself to take the steps needed.

"She is asleep." Edward said, his eyes never leaving the moon, he seemed uncertain himself. Jacob felt his uncertainty, why, he did not know. The restlessness became even stronger and the wolf inside started to make himself known, he wanted to come out, he wanted to be touched. Jacob took a calming breath, trying to silence the beast within. When he opened his eyes again he saw Edward's amber ones staring back at him.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Jacob whispered out.

"I never heard thoughts so loud and conflicted…' he paused." you confused me Jacob Black." Edward's amber eyes darkened with some type of emotion that had the wolf inside Jacob howling. Howling for release, howling to be touched, howling for Edward Cullen and with that thought in mind, Jacob felt the worst fear grip him. The fear turned into disbelief and he felt himself transforming and he began to run. Jacob Black could not believe that Edward Cullen was his one.

**AN: Sorry so short but please review.** "Revised"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own!

There were many things that Jacob Black could fathom but never something as twisted as this. The night he imprinted on one Edward Cullen, his freaking arch nemesis, was at the very least one of the most horrible nights of his life. He shifted and ran as fast he could to the border. Many things transpired over the nearly week and a half that he lay in bed not moving, only eating when his Alpha Sam commanded and not speaking to anyone that came to investigate. On the ninth day of his self confinement, he shifted in his bed when he smelled the scent of two vampires in his home. One of them was definitely Edward Cullen, whereas the other one had a different scent which was no more flattering then the former. _'At least the leech still stinks.' _Jacob thought to himself, but then the pain of insulting his mate set in and he groaned. Jacob knew that it was unwise to insult a mate who was not completely bonded and he had suffered that lesson several times that week. He sniffed the air again and noticed that Bella's scent was also in the air. He could feel his wolf side getting riled up because of the closeness of his mate and the fact that said mate was here with someone that he was romantically involved. Jacob let out a growl in warning to the three guests and his father that stood outside his bedroom door. He heard Bella's pleading voice travel through the door.

"Jake please, let us help you." He growled louder, his warning clear, come through that door and _there_ would be trouble. '_How dare she, how dare this woman who threatens the bond between me and my mate say she is here to help me.' _Jacob thought to himself, his mind almost completely taken by his wolf side. His emotions were in contradiction, his wolf side says hate Bella and get her away from his mate by any means necessary. Whereas the rational side of Jake understands that he could never hurt Bella, she was his best friend and _he _had imprinted on _her_ boy friend. The thought of Bella with Edward drew another animalistic snarl from his mouth. That last pushed him over the edge because he could feel himself changing with the little strength that he had left.

.*.*.*.

Jasper felt many emotions coming from the other side of the door, confusion, anger and hurt all combined into one mass of emotions. It almost was enough to tumble him over, so intense were the feelings. Jasper had come across many individuals in his lifetime that had a wealth of emotions but Jacob's current state was one of the strongest he had ever felt. He took a unneeded breath to calm himself then he slowly sent calmness to his other companions. Once he found balance within the group and himself, the blond haired man reached back out towards the shifter. He felt the spike in emotion instantly from the other side of the door. He looked over at Edward and their eyes met but the younger vampire did not seem to notice what was going on. His eyes held confusion.

"What are his thoughts telling you?" Jasper asked in a voice that was strained from the impact of all the wolf's emotions. At first he did not speak, he simply had a confused look upon his face, like he could not figure out a puzzle.

"I cannot hear his thoughts." Was the simple answer, before Jasper could completely comprehend he felt another spike in the shifter's emotion but this time it went over the normal range. Jasper gasped from the pain of it all he tipped over a bit and clasped his hand on the knob for both balance and to open the door. All four of the people looked inside at a half formed wolf phrase. Bella stepped back not so much horrified as shocked by the pure hate directed her way by the chocolate brown eyes of the shifter. The wolf's nose and mouth were formed and he growled deep in his throat and his anger was completely aimed at one person and that was Bella. Edward stepped in front of her to act as a shield and the wolf took notice, he whimpered loudly and Jasper felt such sorrow coming from the wolf he nearly cried out. The wolf started returning back to his human form, the clothes he wore lay in near shreds. When Jasper looked into his eyes, the pain he saw there made him take a step forward, closing the door behind him. The blond vampire stalked towards the young man in front of him. He moved in a way that he use to entice prey with long ago before he became somewhat of a vegetarian. His eyes were piercing as he continued his walk forward, towards the younger shifter, his body language commanding him to focus only the vampire in front of him. Jacob's eyes never wavered from the blond man in front of him; Jasper smiled a slow seductive smile in return for his obedience. Jasper laid one hand on to the young shifter's face while the other lift's the boy's head towards him. He sends out calm and the boy shivers and Jasper pulls him closer and closer. Their lips touch and the boy shivers get worse, Jasper can feel the boy's pleasure. The blond feels warm all over and it is the most peace that he has felt in hundreds of years. He deepens the kiss and Jasper understands the true meaning of happiness.

The door burst open and he can feel himself flying across the room. Jasper is up in an instant, growling at Edward and Edward growling at him. The mind reader has a protective stance in front of the shifter as though to protect him.

.*.*.*.

Bella is shocked as she watches her boyfriend and his brother hiss and growl at one another. She was so confused. Why were they fighting? Wasn't Jasper helping Jacob?

.*.*.*.

Jacob did not understand what had happened, why didn't the pain kick in once Jasper had started to kiss him. Edward was most definitely his mate but exactly what was Jasper to him?

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but student loans…**

Jacob sat frozen in horror and fear as the two vampires faced each other in a combative way. Jasper's eyes turned towards his own for an instant and he felt calm and comfort wash over his entire being. The young shifter relaxed back into the head board at peace until he heard a low hiss from the other vampire in the room. Jacob whimpered as pain slowly made its way up his spine. He threw a pleading look at the blond and Jasper stepped toward him. In a blurred flash and crash the two vampires were gone from the room by way of the window. Jacob's pain increased tenfold and he started to lose consciousness.

.*.*.*.

Edward lands under Jasper with the older man's hand around his neck. The blond uses the other hand to pull the long triangular piece of glass out of his back. The familiar sight of blood lust enters the southerner's eyes and Edward struggle's increase against what seems to be an unbreakable grasp. Edward hisses and uses his talon like fingers to dig into the bleeding cut of his opponent. Jasper howls in pain and catches Edward's arm and breaks it into two.

The blonde's eyes darken with murderess intent but sooner than he could carry out the sentence, he felt teeth bite down into his shoulder ripping him away from the darker haired man. Before he could react another wolf was on top of his body, pending him to the ground. Edward was up in an instant popping his arm back into place and moving again toward Jasper.

"Enough." Was the only word that he heard as the other wolves gathered between him and his sister's lover. He was still enraged but he could not disobey the command of his sire. Carlisle did not raise his voice often but the anger that he heard in that single word, sent a shiver up his spine. Edward took an unneeded breath then turned to face his maker. Carlisle face held a frown but other than that the doctor did not show any of his displeasure. "Edward, return home." Were the only words spoken before the bronze haired vampire left in a flash.

.*.*.*.

Carlisle ran his hand through his blond hair and looked other to Sam. "Tell them to keep Jasper down until he calms. Do not allow him to leave until I return from my appointment with Jacob." Sam nodded in understanding. The oldest vampire in the Olympic coven was unsure of what happened between his two sons. He put the thoughts of his children aside as he entered the Black residence. He walked up the stairs into the young wolf's room. He saw Billy Black holding one of his son hands and Bella looking out the window a confused expression upon her face.

"You people were suppose to come and help my son. Now look at him." Billy said sadly, his face never leaving his son.

"My apologies for my sons' behavior, they were indeed meant to help your son but something seems to have happened." Carlisle paused. "Please allow me to examine your son." Billy did not speak, he only rolled himself a little out of the way to allow room for the vampire to reach Jacob. "Bella," Carlisle said softly. "Could you wait down stairs for me to finish and I will take you home." Her only response was to leave the window and proceed down stairs. Carlisle got to work.

Carlisle finally got Billy to leave the room to go check on Bella. Then he gave the wolf a physical before speaking again. "Jacob how long are you going to pretend to be unconscious?"

.*.*.*.

"I was not pretending at first." Jacob responded while opening his eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what happened here. I will keep as much as I can between you and I." Carlisle said taking a seat next to Jacob's bed. Jacob was calmed by Carlisle's soft mannerisms. The wolf side of Jacob felt no ill intent from the vampire, so Jacob decided to confide in him.

"Wolves go through a process called imprinting that decides who they are going to spend the rest of their life with. I imprinted more than a week ago." Carlisle nodded but did not speak. "I imprinted on your son Edward." He confessed.

"I understand." The blond said simply. His voice held no judgment and Jacob saw such kindness and understanding in his eyes that his own eyes burned with unshed tears. "We shall deal with this together, since we are going to be family." Jacob hesitated before he spoke again.

"There is more," Jacob hesitated but Carlisle nodded for him to continue. "When Jasper entered the room, he kissed me." Carlisle frown in understanding. "And I think, I… I imprinted on Jasper too." The silence was deafening.

"Is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I have never heard of something like that happening in the tribe before but I know it is happening to me. My body and soul now screams for Jasper the same way they screamed for Edward for nearly two weeks. I will not survive long without them. My heart calls for them both but I know that it can never be." Jacob replied despairingly.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked gently a knowing look in his eyes.

"They were fighting before I" Jacob grimaced. "fainted. I do not want them to hurt one another, not over me." Jacob turned away from Carlisle as he felt the first few tears slip past his defenses.

"Jacob," Carlisle whispered, he waited for Jacob to turn to him. "Did you know that vampires have things such as soul mates too?" Jacob shook his head no. "Well, we do. When the bond is first activated, the two must fight."

"Why?" Jacob asked, confused.

Carlisle's eyes took on an intense look and he finally spoke. "For dominance."

.*.*.*.

**Please review. If you have any question so far, then ask and I will try to rearrange chapter 4 to answer them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle watched as Jacob drifted into a fitful sleep, he and the young wolf had discussed what was to come in the next couple of hours. The centuries old vampire knew he had to hasten his actions because he did not want to lose either one of his sons or the young shifter. Carlisle opened the front door and saw Jasper sitting up in the middle of a circle of wolves. Their eyes met for a moment before Jasper lowered his in what seem to be shame, the older vampire only pushed feelings of understanding and fatherly love towards the other blond. Jasper moved his gaze back towards his father hopefully and Carlisle inclined his head in return before he turned his attention to the lead wolf.

"You, Billy Black and I need to have a meeting concerning what has happened. Could you have one of your pack members take Bella home and take Jasper somewhere else until we are finished, I do not want either to overhear what we discuss." Sam nodded and called for the wolves to come to him. Carlisle only nodded at Jasper before he returned back to the house. The Black residence was not expensively done, the house had a worn leather sofa and matching flowered chairs in the dining room. Carlisle could tell the house was definitely a loving home for Jacob, he could only hope that after what he was about to explain, Jacob would still have a home and a pack in La Push.

Carlisle spotted Bella sitting on the sofa facing Billy, she sat with her shoulders bone straight. When he called out to her the first time she did not answer. Billy leaned closer to her and gave her a little shake.

"Oh, sorry Billy… were you saying something?" Bella whispered out her voice devoid of any emotion, Billy looked over worriedly at Carlisle and then back at Bella. Her hands were now running through her dark brown hair.

"Carlisle was calling you Bella." Billy responded with apprehension. Carlisle sighed to himself, like the man needed more to worry about other than his son, he had to now worry about his best friend's daughter.

"Sorry, Carlisle. Is it time to go?" Bella answered back with the same monotone, her eyes lifeless as she turned to face the other occupant in the room. The human girl's mannerisms reminded Carlisle of olden vampires he came across during he travels, she looked as though she had retreated within herself.

"Yes my dear, someone should be waiting outside to take you home now. I apologize, I am unable to at this time." Carlisle said gently, observing the strange behavior of the human girl. She simply stood up and walked out of the room without another word. Billy continued to look at the door long after she had left, even as Sam walked back through. The expression on the Alpha's face was grime.

"Everyone has gone." Sam said simply. He looked over to Billy and continued to speak. "We might as well get this meeting over with." He said as he sat and inclined his head for Carlisle to do the same.

"Jacob imprinted." Carlisle said directly. Sam nodded his understanding, probably guessing such, whereas Billy looked speechless. "He imprinted on one of my sons." Sam nodded again and Billy looked like he was getting ready to explode but before he could speak, the vampire spoke again. "He will die without his mate." Billy looked choked.

"What should we do?" Sam asked at a lost on how to help his younger pack mate.

"I have spoken to him about what should be done and he agrees with me, mostly. He is very stubborn." Carlisle smiled a little as he remembered the boy's denials of every one of his suggestions before they came to a compromise. "Jacob himself fights against the very idea of his imprinted, he needs some time to get better acquainted with his new relationship. He has agreed to move in with us-"

"The hell he will." Billy finally spoke up, with uncontrolled rage lacing his voice. He almost shook himself out of his chair with the last statement.

"Do you want your son to die?" The vampire asked.

"How dare you-" Billy yelled, his hands clenching into fist.

"I see no other choice in the matter, if Jacob is not with his mate then he will waste away. Unless," Carlisle continued on as though he had not heard the other man. The blond felt his inside still as the conversation entered dangerous territory. He had gambled with half-truths throughout this impromptu meeting and now he must make a wager and hope that the cards are in his favor. "Jacob and his mate could stay here?" There was a long pause as he watched Sam out the corner of his eye. The shifter's look was closed as he considered the question.

"They cannot, the elders would never allow it. They do not know that you are here now, I have broken many laws in order to help Jacob but having one of you actually living here would be seen as unforgivable." Was Sam's response, Carlisle understood it for what it was. Sam loved Jacob but Sam loved his people and their safety more. He would not get off lightly if ever it came to light that the leader of the pack had knowingly allow the sworn enemies of the tribe into the very tribe. Carlisle nodded his head in understanding, this was exactly what he wanted. Billy sat silently back in his chair as he took in the rest of the conversation. Carlisle cemented the plans and agreed to come back and get Jacob at dusk. He needed to speak with his family first before the new house guest arrived. He would start with Jasper.

Carlisle watched as Jasper made his way over to him and got into the car. There was a long silence only interrupted by the older blond starting the engine and driving back toward the main road that would lead them home. When they crossed the border Jasper started to speak.

"I am sorry Carlisle. I do not know what came over me." The younger vampire whispered, his confusion evident in his speech. Carlisle glanced over at his son, in the time that he had known the other, he had seen him change in so many ways. He remembered a time when Jasper was unable to get within fifty feet of a human without wanting to attack and now he could go to school and pretend to be one of them. Carlisle was truly proud and he pushed that emotion toward his son. Jasper finally looked up even more confused.

"What were the first words I spoke to you when we met?" Carlisle asked.

"We are family now." He answered, the memory still comforting him after so much time.

"Exactly." Carlisle glanced back over to insure that Jasper knew he was serious and did not misunderstand that family meant everything to him.

"I kissed the wolf and Edward attacked me." Jasper shot back, his emotions boiling to the surface once again. Carlisle felt shame and guilt emitting from the boy. The older man sighed.

"Things are indeed… complicated at the moment." He responded simply.

"What am I going to do?" Jasper asked at a loss. "What am I going to tell Alice?"

"You will face this head on but you will not face it alone. We are family and we will get through this. I have spoken to Jacob. He imprinted on Edward-" Carlisle glanced over when he heard the growl that the fact produced. Alice must have told him what imprinting was. "Calm yourself young one, Jacob also imprinted upon you."

"What? That is not possible, Alice and I are… we are mates." Jasper said firmly. Carlisle noticed the contradictions in his actions and words but did not comment. This was still too new to push the younger vampire's logic too far. Carlisle would let him hide for a little while at least.

"Jacob is coming to live with us until we have this sorted out. I have called our relatives in Alaska and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice will be taking a short holiday there." Carlisle began. "You three will need some alone time together."

"Why, I do not need time-" Jasper breathed out trying to calm himself but failing. "What will I tell Alice?" Was Jasper's only response.

"I do not think you need to tell her anything, Alice's exultant personality hides the fact that she is very intelligent." And conning Carlisle thought to himself. He knew for a fact that Alice was constantly checking the future that involved their family, especially Japer's.

"Are saying she saw this coming?" Jasper asked sharply.

"No, I am saying she did not see _anything _yet she held her silence. She cannot see a future that will involve the wolves." Carlisle spoke as he turned into the driveway that lead to the house. Jasper did not speak again as he exited the vehicle.

Carlisle stopped Jasper with one hand and he looked up to see what was happening. He looked over and saw Edward standing on the front porch arms folded. Their eyes met and he felt his blood start to boil. Edward hissed at him in challenge, and Jasper only smirked. Did Edward honesty believe he could win against him? Jasper smirked harder.

"Your arrogance will get you hurt." Edward spat out, unfolding his arms.

"By whom, exactly?" Jasper asked, with nonchalance. Maybe in another hundred years, boy, Jasper thought to himself. Edward stiffened, clearly hearing the blonde's thoughts "Carlisle has sheltered you too much for you to win against someone like me. Your inexperience alone will get you killed… but if you would like to learn," Jasper's southern drawl thickened. "I will teach you." Edward's face tightened and Jasper felt his rage build up but before the younger vampire could act on the emotion. Carlisle was standing next to him holding him in place.

"Edward, calm yourself. Go to your room until I call for you." The darker haired man did not move, he only continued to glare daggers at Jasper. "Now." Edward finally moved inside the house in lightning speed. Carlisle sighed again, his feelings projecting both disappointment and humor.

"This is the reason I will be staying in Folks, I have to make sure you two do not kill one another." Jasper had no response. "Go to your room and settle yourself Jasper. I will tell the family about the trip alone." Jasper nodded and walked into the house.

**AN: Did Jasper just call Edward a daddy's boy… umm. Okay, that was chapter 4. Madnessdownunder2, I will be editing the last three chapters really soon. Unless you would like to do it for me, PM me and let me know. Thanks for the reviews guys, they encourage me to write. Please review, let me know if there is something I need to clear up for you in chapter 5. **


End file.
